total_drama_recreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike (Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition)
Mike (The Guy with Multiple Personality Disorder) is the 22 year old Author and Community Center worker who got engaged to Zoey right after the TDAS finale, and got married when he was 18. It has been a long battle with his MPD, but he has them under control with personal therapy, and some pills. The issue is that while Zoey is extremely clingy, Mike is extremely insecure about every aspect with his life (this has to do with his insecurituies with his MPD, and other things), often becoming annoyingly paranoid, causing them both to sign up for Couples Therapy. BiographyEdit Will be updated as season goes on. Couples Therapy: Total Drama EditionEdit On Day 1, it is instantly revealed that Mike is extremely insecure, as he felt offended when she said that, and asked to talk about the positives, like how he met his wife Zoey . He talks about how they had an instant connection, and were ready to date by the second episode of ROTI. He shivered when Anne Maria and his MPD was brought up. He refused to talk about TDAS, but went on to explain the disaproval from their families about them marrying, so they eloped at 18. When he greeted Duncan , he was instantly snubbed, and felt awkward watching him hug Zoey. When Josh was asking everyone to ask why there are at the house, Mike revealed that the drama with their families, and their need to feel wanted and to receive attention caused them to sign up to be here. On Day 2, Josh is explaining the task for today, and Mike says that only the couples that are involved should have a good word in their relationship. When he and Zoey were in the confessional, he confessed that many fans were angry about their relationship during TDROTI and TDAS, calling them shallow, hollow, dull, and said that those were the nicer things that were said about them. When Harold insults Zoey for talking bad about their relationship, Mike rants about how musicians are know it alls and thinks they can talk to whoemever, however; defending his wife. Neither he or Zoey took what LeShawna said in her note about their relationship a disaster to fail, and calling them naive and inexperinced. After the board room meeting is over, him and Zoey lock up in their rooms; still frazzled from the moments earlier. Dakota and Sam enter the room, and he spoke up about the ROTI crew needing to defend and stick by one another for support, with them all agreeing. It is the evening, and when TDAS gets brought up, he apologizes for all the hurt he and his evil personality Mal caused, and for nto telling anyone about him. On Day 3, he was explaining that the media was extremely harsh on him and Zoey. They accused Mike of having an affair with Anne Maria, faking his MPD, and many other things, officially deeming them as Total Drama's Worst Couple when they got eloped. When Dakota snapped at Sam, Mike asks his friend-ish Sam in worry if their relaitonship is always like that. In the game room, he is speaking to Harold and Sam about how the fans did not like the ROTI cast in a general perspective, and when Duncan mutters that it is because they are boring and caused crazy things to happen, Mike got up and spat out that he is jealous that an ROTI cast won TDAS, throwing digs about Duncan getting arrested on air and going to court. After being accused of having intercourse with many in prison, a fraud and a joke, he was lifted up. Mike spat out that no one (including Geoff thinks he is cool), and the fight is soon broken apart when Courtney arrives to pick up her boyfriend. At the party, he is miserable that Zoey ran off to spend the entire night dancing flirtatiously with Duncan. On Day 4, he overhears Duncan and Courtney having sex, and he mumbles about Duncan getting some after his innapropriate actons with Zoey the previous night. She was offended and said it was not a big deal, with him saying that she made such a big deal about Anne Maria, which pisses his wife off, but they drop the topic. As Zoey and Courtney argued, Mike added in that he was mad that she let some punka** dance inappropriately on her, and spending her entire evening with him instead of her husband, and he questions Duncan's value of relaitonships, with the punk telling him to pop a pill because his personalities are coming out, then saying that he probably faked that to have a personality on the show. the ROTI cast complains about the others, and Mike complains about holding back with Duncan. He has his individual sesion with Josh, and reveals that he is worried about Duncan and Zoey's friendship. He then explains his criminal history and history with Duncan, where he started his arrest at 13 for getting arrested with Assault, Battery, and Arson (thanks to Mal), and he then revealed that Mal did something to Duncan, but refuses to tell. He explains about his mother being a crack head when he was diagnosed of MPD when he was 7, and his father was a deadbeat father, and in and out of jail. His family resented him, and he was eventually taken away. Mal was created becuse the men his mom brought would beat him. Zoey and Cameron are the only ones who accepted him for who he is. As Dakota and Sam get into an argument with Geoff , Bridgette , and Courtney, Mike confesses in the confessional that the TDI cast attacks the ROTI casts with comments about their relationship, and feels bad for Dakota and Sam. Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition